


Kiss In The Sky

by Beautiful_Dreams



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-29
Updated: 2014-08-29
Packaged: 2018-02-15 06:55:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 589
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2219763
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Beautiful_Dreams/pseuds/Beautiful_Dreams
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nico is being stubborn, so Jason naturally pushes him overboard.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kiss In The Sky

**Author's Note:**

> Alright. :D here we go! This was a Tumblr prompt by _somethingwithtoasters_  
>  Enjoy!

 

*****

"But I don’t want to!"

"Well you’re going whether you like it or not!"

Jason yelled as he chased Nico across the Argo ll. A small smile slipped onto the dark-haired boy’s face as he dodged both furniture and very determined blondes alike. But one false stumble later, he was being hauled over the shoulder like a sack of potatoes by a victorious Jason.

They disappeared over the side of the ship.

Piper looked over with an amused smirk.

"Have fun guys!" She didn't even bother to hide the glee in her voice.

"I told you so!" She whispered to Annabeth, who grudgingly handed over five bucks.

"I’m going to kill you Grace!" The son of Hades shouted over the wind whistling in his ears as they free-fell, about to become demigod waffles.

"Relax Nico, I've done this a million times. The view’s great today... Oh c'mon don’t be like that, smile for me?"

Even here, while they were probably falling to their deaths a hundred kilometres above solid ground, Jason was asking him to smile? Oh Hell to the no! Now. If he had any rational thought left, he would've used those precious seconds to find the nearest shadow and save his own life, but nope. This was JASON. Who Nico had pretty much spilled his guts out to, who Nico had confessed his biggest secret to.

And so, Nico managed a small half-smile though it was forced and looked more of a clown's grimace than anything. The boy suddenly looked up and felt the blood rush to his face. The son of Zeus was suddenly so god damn close. With a tender touch, he lifted the other's chin up slightly, an equally tender expression in his sky-blue eyes.

"J-Jason?"

"Did I tell you how beautiful you look today?" The Roman whispered, barely audible above the wind before bending down to capture the pale boy’s lips in his own. Long story short. It was perfect, like movie-perfect. Sparks of electricity jolted down Nico’s spine, but he was fine. Scratch that, he was better than fine, he felt his whole body tingle, as if every molecule in his being was being charged, giving him life. Forget an underwater kiss, this was so, so much better. With a jolt and gasp, he melted into his boyfriend, threading his fingers through his sandy hair. Jason moaned and pulled back first, chuckling quietly as he felt the other’s muscles loosen. Nico rested his head in the crook of Jason’s neck, breathing in his scent and secretly loving times like this though he’d only admit that over his dead body (maybe not even then). They stayed like that for some time, until they got too close to the ground and the son of the winds had to summon an emergency air-pillow for them to not crack their love-stricken heads on.

"I hate you but… can we do that again?" The ghost king suddenly looked at Jason, ten-year-old-christmas-day excitement overshadowing any effect his weak scowl might've had. Jason chucked quietly at this unexpected show of childishness and floated them back up.

"As you wish, your majesty." He bowed deeply and... dropped Nico in the process. Luckily, he wasn't called Superman for nothing. With a heroic swoop, Jason caught Nico by the waist just before he fell to his death -a bit embarrassed nevertheless. "My hero." Nico muttered, throwing his arms around the son of the wind's neck and pulling him in for a deep kiss. Jason's cheeks were not the only heated things.

-Fini-


End file.
